


Good Boy

by ymoonhy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Dirty Talk, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Pet Play, Rimming, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, blowjob, handjob, humilhação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymoonhy/pseuds/ymoonhy
Summary: Naquele momento, Seungcheol não era mais que o cachorrinho bonitinho do seu donoE Jeonghan iria aproveitar bem o seu bom garoto.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, oi de novo. 
> 
> Isso aqui é um presente pra uma coleguinha ai e, mesmo que nós não sejamos muito próximas, foi uma boa oportunidade para escrever algo sobre o seventeen e, de quebra, tirar o meu bloqueio (o que deu realmente certo).
> 
> Sempre quis escrever algo assim e, mesmo que sinta que não ficou exatamente lá essas coisas, estou um pouco feliz com o resultado.
> 
> Feliz aniversário anjo, que você tenha muitos anos de vida e muita felicidade ok? 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Seungcheol tinha o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes branquinhos, sobrancelhas grossas franzidas e respiração arfante. Mãos um pouco trêmulas se apoiavam no chão frio e joelhos estavam firmes no mesmo, olhos bem abertos encarando a porta da frente. Estavam esperando ali já havia algum tempo, ventre se contorcendo em excitação enquanto aguardava a volta do namorado, ou melhor, _do dono_. 

Antes de sair, Jeonghan tinha lentamente lhe preparado, brincado com a sua bunda até ela estar suficiente alargada, o penetrando com um plug de metal logo em seguida, esse pesado e com formato de gota, a circunferência grossa o suficiente para fazer Seungcheol sentir as pernas tremendo. O plug vinha acompanhado por uma cauda artificial, longa e cheia de pelos, que fazia par com uma tiara com orelhas de cachorro, qual estava cuidadosamente colocada nos cabelos pretos. Uma coleira de couro vermelha estava firmemente presa no seu pescoço, a guia longa amarrada no pé de uma cadeira. 

Estava com a mentalidade certa para aquilo, mente tonta e cheia de tesão, excitado o suficiente para não se importar com mais nada, apenas em ser um bom bichinho. Podia sentir seu pau babando, melando o chão como um cachorrinho excitado, e não pode deixar de soltar um choramingo suave com o pensamento. Naquele momento, não era mais que o cachorrinho bonitinho do seu dono.

_Como tinha sentindo falta daquilo._

Jeonghan tinha saído devia fazer alguns minutos, provavelmente meia hora. Ele apenas queria fazer graça, deixar seu namorado desesperado o suficiente e no espaço mental certo. Nunca saía por muito tempo naqueles momentos, não queria que a sua ausência causasse uma reação errada. 

Perdido em pensamentos, corpo de Seungcheol estremeceu quando, alguns minutos depois, escutou a porta da frente abrindo, seu coração batendo forte no peito. Mal percebeu quando, quase como um cachorrinho de vontade, começou a mexer a bunda, abanando o rabo falso e remexendo as mãos que estavam postas no chão. 

_Jeonghan tinha chegado_!

— Cheol? Meu amor? — Escutou a voz de Jeonghan lhe chamar, ao mesmo tempo que o homem de cabelos claros entrava pela porta, e ele se remexeu, excitado e ansioso, respiração ofegante. — Onde está o meu... ah, aqui está meu cachorrinho lindo. 

Jeonghan andou em sua direção em passos lentos, antes de se ajoelhar na sua frente e levar uma mão macia em direção ao seu cabelo, acariciando ali e fazendo-o soltar um choramingo suave, animado. Seus olhos encararam o rosto vermelho, um brilho de satisfação, e o sub choramingou mais alto quando sentiu os toques se moverem em direção ao seu queixo, esfregando os dedos ali e o fazendo erguer o rosto. 

— Aqui está o meu lindo filhote... — repetiu o que já tinha dito, voz um pouco mais rouca, e Seungcheol engoliu em seco, arfando. — Meu cachorrinho se comportou enquanto eu estava fora, hm? Agiu como um bom filhote? 

— Uhum, e-eu... — Jeonghan colocou um dedo por sobre seus lábios, o impedindo de continuar a frase.

— Shhh... Caladinho, amor. Cachorrinhos não falam. — O repreendeu suavemente, deixando duas batidinhas suaves nos lábios mordidos, com cuidado para não machucar. — Será que vou ter que te deixar sozinho de novo pra você lembrar disso? Hum? — Seungcheol arregalou os olhos, negando firmemente, língua coçando para responder. Não era sua culpa, eles não tinham um cena havia tanto tempo... O cachorrinho já havia esquecido seus modos. — Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu não vou te deixar sozinho. — Tratou logo de acalmar o homem ansioso. — Eu estou me sentindo bondoso hoje, então acho que posso ignorar esse pequeno deslize... — Os dedos longos se esfregaram na sua boca novamente, e Seungcheol separou os lábios, piscando os olhos quando teve os dígitos forçados contra sua boca. 

Sentiu quando os dedos foram para frente, logo depois indo para trás, seus olhos se fechando quando um sentimento pesado se instalou no seu peito. Seungcheol amava chupar coisas, principalmente dedos, o peso confortável e a mensagem por trás daquele gesto fazendo seu pau sofrer uma guinada, babando pré-porra. 

— Meu filhote ama chupar alguns dedos, não ama? — Seungcheol choramingou em concordância, sugando os dígitos com atenção e engolindo ao redor deles. — Olha só, mamando nos dedos do seu dono tão bem... Que bonito. 

Seungcheol choramingou ao redor dos dígitos novamente, apertando suas coxas juntas e rebolando de leve contra o chão, a cauda falsa balançando de um lado para o outro, e Jeonghan riu com aquilo, um calor tomando conta do seu ventre, seu pau pulsando interessado. Devagar, segurou o queixo do submisso, mantendo-o com a cabeça levantada e começou a mexer seus dedos, fodendo a boca quentinha. 

— Isso... — Fodeu a boca perfeita mais algumas vezes, antes de puxar os dígitos para fora. — Olha só, os melou direitinho. — Estendeu os dedos na frente do rosto de Seungcheol, mostrando para ele o seu bom serviço, apreciando o franzir de sobrancelhas e um rebolar trêmulo de quem já não se aguentava mais. — Bom garoto. 

Os dedos logo voltaram para dentro da boca de Seungcheol, que os sugou demoradamente, fechando os olhos e apenas apreciando o peso do dígitos longos na sua língua. Eles ficaram ali por alguns minutos, dedos sendo chupados obedientemente e joelhos doendo por estarem há tanto tempo no chão, pernas estremecendo de desejo. 

— Isso, já está bom. — Jeonghan puxou seus dedos para fora. — Vamos para o quarto agora, hm? Tenho uma surpresa para o meu lindo filhote. — Os olhos de Seungcheol se arregalaram, e ele sorriu, animado e ansioso. — Sim, meu cachorrinho, uma surpresa. — Acariciou os cabelos escuros, rindo baixinho. — Venha comigo, sim? 

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, desamarrou a guia que estava presa em um pé de cadeira, logo a pegando nas mãos. Se pôs de pé, andando alguns passos antes de puxar Seungcheol, para que ele lhe seguisse, o que o submisso fez de bom grado, engatinhando durante todo o caminho até o quarto deles. A cauda falsa balançava a cada movimento, roçando nas suas coxas e lhe fazendo arrepiar em consequência, piscando ao redor do plug pesado. O podia sentir se mexendo, estimulando as paredes e a borda do seu buraco, a grossura lhe fazendo sentir tonto. Jeonghan gostava especialmente desse, também. 

— Fique aqui enquanto eu tiro minhas roupas e preparo tudo, uh? — Assim que chegaram na porta do quarto, Jeonghan parou, fazendo Seungcheol parar também. Assentiu, sem poder responder mais que isso, arrumando sua pose e sentando em cima dos seus calcanhares. — Ótimo, seja um bom menino para mim.

Sem muito mais alarde, seu dono entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Seungcheol sozinho. Ele não fez nada além de encarar a madeira escura, mente cheia demais para sequer tentar adivinhar qual seria sua surpresa. 

— Pode entrar, Cheol. Venha aqui, venha.

Escutou o chamado um pouco distraído ainda, mas, assim que raciocinou o que o namorado queria, não demorou nada para entrar no cômodo, empurrando a porta com a cabeça e engatinhando até estar dentro do quarto. Seungcheol olhou para cima, arregalando os olhos e sentindo o pau sofrer uma guinada quando viu Jeonghan. Ele estava vestido com apenas uma lingerie, o tecido rendado e negro fazendo um contraste incrível com a pele pálida. A calcinha apertava as gordurinhas do seu quadril e o pau ainda mole com perfeição, as meias aparentemente frágeis marcando as coxas macias, e Seungcheol sentiu a boca secando em vontade de marcar aquela pele todinha. 

— Então, meu amor, o que acha? Eu fiquei bem assim? — Deu um pequeno giro, mostrando a parte de trás também, e Seungcheol ofegou baixinho quando viu como a bunda de Jeonghan ficava boa naquela calcinha. — Você gostou? — Assentiu excitadamente, olhos vidrados. — Fico feliz, bebê, meu cachorrinho merece isso depois ter sido um garoto tão bom. — O tom de voz de Jeonghan era alegre, e ele disse aquilo enquanto andava até a cama, se sentando nela com as pernas abertas. — Agora, venha aqui e apresente para mim. Eu tenho mais uma surpresa para você. 

Seungcheol o obedeceu no mesmo instante, se arrastando em sua direção e gemendo sôfrego ao sentir o brinquedo se remexendo dentro dele, estimulando as paredes sensíveis e o deixando louco. Quando, enfim, chegou aos pés do dono, se ajoelhou ali mesmo, abrindo bem as pernas e expondo o pau teso, do jeito que lhe fora ensinando, o comprimento mediano babando pré-porra intensamente. 

— Olha só, alguém aqui está bem excitado... — constatou o fato, voz suave como veludo, e Seungcheol gemeu desesperado quando o pé coberto pela meia macia se esfregou no seu pau, bem de leve. — Porra, seu pau parece tão bom... Você não tem ideia de como eu tô com saudade de sentir ele dentro de mim. — Subitamente, a voz de Jeonghan ficou mais pesada, rouca, e o outro homem gemeu alto, uma corrente de excitação atravessando todo o seu corpo. — Eu tô com tanta saudade de sentir o pau do bebê me fodendo, daquele jeito que só você sabe... — respirou fundo, abrindo mais as pernas e inclinando o corpo para trás. — Porra, só de pensar nisso meu corpo todo fica quente... Meu pau já tá todo babado também, só por sua causa... — Jeonghan quis pôr ênfase no que disse, pois, assim que terminou com sua frase, puxou o cós da calcinha para baixo, expondo a glande inchadinha e toda babada, uma gota solitária de pré-gozo brilhando na ponta. 

Seungcheol sentiu a boca secando, e não pode conter o impulso de se aproximar, se arrastando até o rosto ficar rente ao membro babado, respiração batendo contra aquela parte tão sensível. No entanto, não fez mais nada, e o Yoon riu, orgulhoso do seu namorado. Ele era sempre tão bom, um cachorrinho tão obediente... O simples pensamento de que tinha todo o controle sobre aquele homem fazendo o pau de Jeonghan sofrer uma guinada, babando mais pré-porra. 

Com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, usou uma de suas mãos para agarrar os cabelos escuros e macios do namorado, puxando o rosto corado para mais perto ainda e esfregando seu pau ainda parcialmente coberto em uma das bochechas macias, gemendo manhoso. Sabia que podia ser humilhante para Seungcheol ter um pau esfregado na sua cara daquele jeito, mas não era como se importasse, o prazer proveniente daquele ato tão pequeno e imoral lhe fazendo se melar ainda mais, sujando a face do outro com seu líquido.

Já estava tão fodidamente excitado, _porra_...

— Seungcheol... — Jeonghan gemeu, voz arrastada e manhosa, e o dito soltou um choramingo baixinho, olhos fechados enquanto tinha o rosto fodido. — É tão gostoso foder essa sua cara bonita, meu cachorrinho, t-tão gostoso... — gaguejou um pouco, rebolando contra a face do outro e gemendo mais alto quando sentiu a cabecinha sensível se esfregar nos lábios inchados, seu corpo estremecendo todo em reação. 

Quase desesperado, rebolou trêmulo, continuando a esfregar a sua glande naquela região tão macia, segurando os cabelos de Seungcheol como se sua vida dependesse disso. Esse, por sua vez, choramingou baixinho, pau babando furiosamente contra o chão, rosto ardendo de vergonha e excitação. 

Sem conseguir evitar, o Choi abriu a boca, tomando a cabecinha que outrora se esfregava em seus lábios na sua cavidade, gemendo rouco. Jeonghan apenas revirou os olhos, apertando os cabelos macios com força e rebolando contra a boca que mamava sua glande tão bem, respiração ofegante. A real era que, apesar de toda sua pose, ele virava uma vadia quando começava a sentir prazer e, _porra_ , como Seungcheol gostava daquilo. 

— Caralho... — xingou quando a língua esperta esfregou na fenda pequena, bem devagar, a sensibilidade da região fazendo seu corpo todo tremer. — N-não... Porra, Cheol... — Os lábios macios se fecharam ao redor da cabecinha e ele mamou forte novamente, sugando todo o pré-gozo que escorria e fazendo um espasmo violento atingir o corpo do dominador. Sentindo aquela sensação do orgasmo começando a se formar, Jeonghan se obrigou a respirar fundo, usando o resto de forças para afastar a cabeça de Seungcheol de perto de si. — J-já chega, cachorrinho... Já chega. — Com a voz arrastada, pôs um fim naquilo, soltando o aperto que mantinha nos fios escuros e se deitando na cama, peito subindo e descendo no ritmo da respiração trêmula. 

— Você quase me fez perder o controle, Cheol. — Jeonghan ainda estava deitado na cama, parecendo tão destruído e gostoso que Seungcheol suspirou baixinho, lambendo os lábios demoradamente, querendo sentir os últimos requisitos do gosto do seu dono. — Em cima da cama, agora. — Obedeceu no mesmo instante, subindo na cama e se ajoelhando em cima dela. Jeonghan lhe observou por algum momento, dedos espertos esfregando o membro babado, o que fez o submisso ofegar. Em seguida, ele lambeu os lábios demoradamente, se arrastando em direção ao meio da cama e se ajoelhando ali, de costas para o Choi. — Aqui atrás de mim. — mandou simplista. — Tenha mais uma surpresinha pra você... 

Seungcheol se animou, arrastando-se até estar atrás do namorado, os dedos longos presos ao cós da roupa íntima que ele usava. O outro lhe olhou por cima do ombro, antes de sorrir maroto e puxar a calcinha para baixo, expondo a bunda branca; Seungcheol mordeu o lábio inferior com a visão. Porra, que vontade que tinha de morder e apertar aquele rabo gostoso.

— Você está vendo isso aqui, hm? — Devagar, ambas as bandas foram presas pelos dedos esguios, apenas para que, em um movimento único, Jeonghan puxasse cada uma para um lado, expondo o meio da sua bunda e o que ele tinha ali. — É mais um presente pra você, meu amor. Eu coloquei um pouco antes de sair, e você sabe o que isso significa, certo? — Os dígitos se esfregaram no plug grossinho, rodeando até mesmo a borda do buraco que se contraía, faminto, a visão deixando o submisso sem fôlego. Caralho, Seungcheol queria _tanto_ se enfiar ali dentro. 

— Significa que eu já tô prontinho pro seu pau... — Os dedos bonitos seguraram a base, a puxando logo em seguida, bem lentamente, um gemido manhoso escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir suas paredes internas sendo estimuladas pelo relevo meio irregular do brinquedo. O tirou todinho, suspirando trêmulo quando o derrubou no colchão, seu buraco piscando carente ao redor do nada. — Tô prontinho pra ser fodido pelo meu cachorrinho. 

Seungcheol mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo uma corrente de excitação atingir seu corpo todinho, e ele só conseguia pensar em como _precisava_ foder Jeonghan. Fora por isso que, sem esperar uma ordem ou qualquer coisa assim, se arrastou para mais perto do namorado, se ajoelhando atrás dele e colando sua virilha naquela bunda empinada.

_Aquele era seu presente, certo?_

Quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta negativa — ao contrário, ganhando apenas um suspiro frágil e um rebolar de quadril —, esfregou-se no buraquinho já judiado e gemeu rouco em prazer. Jeonghan também gemeu, um pouco mais fino que nas outras vezes, sentindo com perfeição o pau que roçava no meio da sua bunda, gostando de sensação. 

Ele estava tão melado já, lubrificante da sua brincadeirinha de antes ainda lá dentro, escorrendo para fora e melando o pau de Seungcheol em consequência. Esse apenas gemeu, apertando os olhos e se curvando contra o corpo do outro que, meio trêmulo já, se permitiu ficar de quatro sobre a cama, apoiando nos cotovelos e com aquele rabo gostoso bem empinado. Com aquilo, aquele esfrega-esfrega ficou ainda mais fácil, e não era como se nenhum dos dois pudesse evitar quando o caralho duro se forçou para dentro, em um único movimento, arrancando um gemido alto de ambos os rapazes.

— I-isso, Cheol, cacete... — Jeonghan xingou ao que, nem um minuto depois, o submisso começou a se mover, mãos fortes se movendo para apertar sua cintura e o pau gostoso atingindo todos os pontos certos, sem arder nem machucar. Era por isso que gostava tanto do pau do namorado: _ele nunca lhe machucava_. — Me fode direitinho, amor.

Como desobedecer uma ordem daquelas?

Firmando o aperto na cintura fininha, fez questão de aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir o aperto quente ao redor do seu pau. Jeonghan se contraía ao seu redor, gemendo embaixo de si, se empinando todinho e, se Seungcheol pudesse ver sua expressão, veria a maneira como ela parecia destruída, cenho franzido e boca aberta deixando os melhores gemidos escorrerem para fora. 

— Porra... — Jeonghan soltou um lamento choroso, rebolando a bunda bem devagar e apertando os lençóis da cama ao sentir a próstata sendo atingida, o prazer doído lhe tirando o ar dos pulmões. Quase delirante, tateou a cama, deixando um sorriso fodido escapar quando sentiu a ponta da guia de Seungcheol. A segurou e a puxou com força, tomando um pouco do controle novamente. — Você tá me fodendo tão bem pra c-caralho... — choramingou. — Meu cachorrinho tem um pau tão bom.

Seungcheol gemeu demoradamente, apertando a cintura fina com mais força e ondulando o quadril um pouco mais forte. Sua mente estava toda tonta, qualquer pensamento coerente sendo perfeitamente abafado pela sensação de ser engolindo com tanta avidez por aquele buraco tão quentinho. O plug que se movimentava a cada estocada estimulava todos os pontos bons, as orelhinhas escuras ameaçando escorregar e o aperto confortável da sua coleira lhe lembrando do seu lugar. 

Como um cachorrinho excitado, soltou um som semelhante a um lamento, trêmulo e arfante, lábios inchados se remexendo, mas sem dizer nada, como um bom garoto. Com mais um daqueles sons, jogou a cabeça para trás e estremeceu, quadril gaguejando e movimentos ficando mais falhos a medida que o aperto em seu ventre aumentava. Jeonghan não pareceu gostar daquilo pois, após tatear um pouco a cama, puxou a guia de Seungcheol com força, arrancando um engasgo e dificultando a respiração do outro homem, que grunhiu, estremecendo. 

— Cheol, n-nem pense em gozar ainda. — Jeonghan puxou a guia com mais força, já sabendo que seu namorado estava próximo, não estranhando o gemido estupidamente alto que soltou, pau tremendo dentro dele — E-eu juro que, se você vir sem eu mandar, eu vou... — Naquele exato momento, teve o ponto doce atingindo com força, ao mesmo tempo que Seungcheol rebolava dentro de si, e não pode evitar soltar um gemido meio choroso, sentindo o pau babar mais e pré-gozo pingar no colchão. — M-merda... hum... 

Seungcheol sentiu sua guia sendo puxada mais uma vez, dificultando um pouco mais a sua respiração e fazendo seu pau sofrer um espasmo. Se curvou em direção ao dono, encostando as costas suadas no seu peito nu e colando ainda mais os corpos, estocadas ficando um pouco mais rasas e rápidas, só procurando por sua liberação agora. Quando sentiu o orgasmo vindo, deixou uma mordida em um dos ombros do outro, gemendo rouco e estremecendo com mais força, lhe estocando uma última vez antes de se forçar para dentro, gozando. Seu corpo estremeceu, espasmos e tremores atingindo-o enquanto seu esperma era violentamente expulso, uma ou duas lágrimas solitárias escorrendo pelos seus olhos fechados. 

Jeonghan gemeu rouco, franzindo o cenho quando sentiu a porra quentinha, secretamente aprovando aquela sensação, mas um pouco bravo por ter sido desobedecido. Mesmo assim, sorriu fodido, rebolando demoradamente e lambendo os lábios. — Seungcheol. — Quando sentiu o homem parar de tremer atrás de si, o chamou, em alto e bom som, puxando a guia com mais força. — Você veio sem minha permissão, sua putinha. — O submisso choramingou, mente um pouco mais clara depois de gozar, estremecendo ao ver o que tinha feito. — Pra fora, vamos. Saía de dentro de mim.

Obedeceu, puxando seu pau já mole para fora e se afastando do namorado, não deixando de observar a maneira como seu gozo escorreu para fora, seu membro se contraindo em interesse. Observou, com os olhos meio fechados, quando o namorado se virou, deitando de barriga para cima e expondo o rosto vermelho, e Seungcheol soltou um choramingo manhoso quando viu o quão destruído ele parecia, com os olhos molhados e lábios inchados, orgulhoso ao lembrar que aquilo tinha sido obra sua. 

— Quero esse rosto bonito no meio das minhas pernas. — Seungcheol obedeceu, se inclinando e se arrumando de modo que ficasse com a face rente ao ventre do namorado, próximo do pau que se contraía e da entrada que vazava gozo. — Isso, bom menino. — Uma mão bonita fez carinho nos seus cabelos, e o Choi arfou, deitando sua cabeça na coxa grossa e respirando fundo. — Agora, use essa boca gostosa pra limpar sua porra de mim. 

Assim que a ordem fora proferida, Jeonghan sentiu as mãos fortes do namorado apertando suas coxas, as erguendo e expondo o cuzinho vermelhinho pelo abuso, a língua quente e babada não demorando nada para rodeá-lo, mamando a entradinha sensível e limpando o gozo. Seungcheol gemeu com aquilo, o que fez Jeonghan gemer também, arqueando as costas e rebolando contra a língua faminta, um choramingo manhoso escorrendo dos seus lábios com prazer.

 _Porra, Jeonghan amava quando Seungcheol lhe mamava daquele jeito_.

— Isso, Cheol, tão gostoso... — gemeu manhosinho, abrindo mais as pernas e rebolando de novo. Se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para baixo, soltando um choramingo ao se deparar com _aquele_ olhar apaixonado, seu rosto se esquentando em vergonha e excitação. — E-eu amo quando você me olha desse jeito... Como se eu fosse a coisa mais bonita que você já viu.

"Você _é_ a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi", Seungcheol sentiu vontade de gritar. No entanto, apenas chupou mais forte, mãos acariciando o tecido macio da meia sexy, lentamente puxando as pernas gostosas para serem apoiadas nos seus ombros. Quando conseguiu aquilo, moveu suas mãos para apertar a bunda macia, a abrindo e dando mais acesso ao buraquinho judiado, qual penetrou com a língua, todo ansioso. Estava afoito, mexendo sua língua rapidamente e babando tudo, como um cachorrinho.

— Cheol... — Jeonghan choramingou, naquele tom de voz manhosinho que o outro adorava. Carente, levou uma mão em direção ao pau babado, o tomando nos dedos e sentindo como estava melado, uma onda de excitação atingindo seu ventre quando constatou aquilo. — E-eu tô tão babadinho... Isso é tão bom... 

Começou a se masturbar, bem devagar, esfregando seus dedos na cabecinha inchada e sentindo o quadril sofrendo espasmos. Quando a língua quente saiu de dentro de si e lambeu seu períneo, jogou a cabeça para trás, se masturbando mais rápido e esfregando a coxas nas laterais da cabeça de Seungcheol, todo excitado. Era engraçado como ele ficava tão manhoso naqueles momentos, quase como um gatinho. 

— Eu vou gozar, e-eu vou gozar... — choramingou, sentindo quando lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Porra, estava quase chorando de prazer, podia sentir a ardência tomando conta do seu rosto e da sua garganta, e não pode segurar as lágrimas quando finalmente veio, espalmando e gozando por toda a sua barriga, gemidos trêmulos e soluços fraquinhos escorrendo pelos seus lábios. — Isso, porra... I-isso...!

Seungcheol ainda o estimulou até seu corpo parar de tremer e ele cair mole na cama, peito suado se movendo no ritmo da sua respiração. Com carinho, deixou uma última lambida na região sensível, antes de subir com o rosto e lamber o gozo que escorrera pelo pau que amolecia, gemendo baixinho com o sabor bom do seu dono. 

Mordiscou a barriga fofa, respirando contra a pele macia e ofegando demoradamente. Seu pau estava duro de novo depois daquilo tudo, babando timidamente, e ele se viu encarando o namorado, rebolando contra o colchão e arfando. 

— Ah, meu cachorrinho está duro de novo? — sussurrou malicioso e Seungcheol assentiu, trêmulo. — Eu poderia usar isso como uma punição para você, sabe? Não tem deixar vir, mas… — Pausou sua fala para lamber os lábios, demoradamente. — … estou me sentindo especialmente bondoso hoje, então, acho que vou deixar você usar uma das minhas coxas para vir, isso parece bom, certo? — Seungcheol assentiu, ofegando desesperado e já se ajeitando na cama, sabendo o que seu dono queria dizer. — Venha se roçar na minha perna, meu amor. Se esfregue em mim como o cachorrinho carente e idiota que você é. 

Com a permissão, Seungcheol não demorou nada para ir fazer exatamente aquilo. Abriu as pernas e se sentou em cima de uma das coxas grossas de Jeonghan, choramingando carente quando viu que poderia sujar aquelas meias novas. Forçou seu pau contra o tecido macio e rebolou, olhos bem abertos observando a maneira como seu pré-gozo escorria e melava tudo, manchando o pano fino. Gemeu arrastado, apoiando suas mãos nas próprias coxas e se roçando no seu dono em um ritmo rápido, meio desesperado.

— Isso… Bom menino, Cheol. Bom menino. — A voz de Jeonghan estava cansada, fodida. Ele lhe acariciou o quadril, esfregando os dedos ali e o fazendo estremecer, rebolando mais rápido. — Se esfregando na coxa do seu dono todo desesperado, que cachorrinho carente. — sussurrou malicioso e Seungcheol choramingou, abrindo a boca e revirando os olhos quando, ao fazer um movimento certo, o prazer lhe atingiu em cheio, seu pau babando e seu buraco sensível se apertando ao redor do plug. 

Moeu contra a coxa forte até sentir seu corpo começar a tremer, o nó em seu ventre se apertar e seu pau começar a babar com mais intensidade. Iria gozar de novo, podia sentir vindo, e não pode contar o gemido alto quando sentiu um dedo esfregando a cabecinha sensível do seu membro, olhos que mal se aguentavam abertos focando na expressão satisfeita de Jeonghan. 

— Goza pra mim, Cheol. Seja um bom menino, vamos.

Com a permissão, veio novamente, se roçando uma última vez antes do seu orgasmo explodir através de si, seu gozo sendo liberado em jatos preguiçosos, menos do que na primeira vez. Sua boca se abriu em um grito silencioso e seu corpo tremeu intensamente, sofrendo espasmos, antes de perder as forças. Caiu deitado em cima do namorado, aproveitando o seu orgasmo e babando no seu peito. 

— Esse é o meu bom menino. — A voz de Jeonghan soou bem baixinha, carinhosa, e sentiu, através da névoa em sua cabeça, quando lhe acariciou os cabelos, esfregando aquele ponto na nuca que lhe derretia todo. — Você foi muito bom hoje, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você. — Seungcheol apenas suspirou em resposta, aprovando aquele sentimento pós-orgasmo. Aquilo tinha tirado todas as suas forças, tanto que sentia a mente confusa e enevoada, mas tão relaxada que só pode sorrir, cansado. 

— Venha cá, olhe para mim, vamos? — Lentamente, olhou para cima, piscando os olhos ao sentir a fadiga tomando conta. — Você pode falar agora se quiser, Seungcheol.

— Obrigado, senhor, eu… — Sua voz estava arranhada pelo tempo sem uso, o ato de falar soando estranho. Aquilo significava que a brincadeira tinha acabado, e ele até poderia ficar triste se não estivesse tão relaxado. — Me desculpe por ter vindo sem sua permissão, e obrigado por não me punir. — Fez um pouco de força para falar, pensamentos não sendo muito coerentes, mas soube que fez certo quando o namorado sorriu.

— Não tem de quê, meu amor. Eu sei que fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que brincamos assim, não fiquei surpreso de você me desobedecer um pouco. — Lhe acariciou os cabelos, ousando até mesma esfregar a base das orelhinhas falsas, gostando da maciez dos pelos falsos. — Quer tirar isso e o plug agora?

— Eu… — Se distraiu um pouco quando o carinho desceu para sua nuca, coçando ali com as unhas curtas. — … posso ficar com eles, por favor? 

— Hum. — Jeonghan riu suave. — Não tem problema, você quer ser meu filhote bonito e bonzinho por mais um tempinho, é?

— Uhum… — Os olhos de Seungcheol pesaram, e ele assentiu bobo, se derretendo todinho. — Por favor…

— Tudo bem, meu bebê. — Fez um carinho em seu rosto, batucando a ponta do seu nariz bem de leve. — Por que meu filhote não se aconchega um pouco mais em mim, hm? Estou com saudades de sentir meu menino abraçadinho em mim.

Seungcheol sorriu, mente toda tonta, mas se aconchegou melhor no namorado. Passou os braços pela cintura com a marca das suas mãos, deitando a cabeça em seu peito corretamente e se encolhendo ao seu redor, sonolento. 

— Isso, bom menino. — A voz de Jeonghan estava mais baixa e suave, coração doendo de amor, seus lábios selando o rosto escondido com carinho. Sabia que não poderiam ficar ali por muito tempo, afinal, ainda precisaria limpar e cuidar do seu submisso, mas, por enquanto, não via mal em deixá-lo curtir aquele espaço mental um pouco mais . — Levante o rosto um pouquinho, tudo bem? Quero beijar essa boca bonita.

Seungcheol obedeceu, erguendo o rosto apenas para ter os lábios selados logo em seguida. Jeonghan lhe beijou lentamente, movendo a boca contra a dele e segurando a nuca do namorado ao tomar controle do ósculo. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e sorriu entre o beijo quando escutou o outro suspirar, estremecendo suavemente contra o seu colo e retribuindo o beijo de maneira um pouco cansada, mas ansiosa. 

— Eu te amo, meu dengo. — sussurrou assim que o beijo se findou, sorrindo sereno e lhe dando mais um pequeno beijo, coração doendo de amor.

— Eu também… — Confuso, começou, meio tonto pelo beijo, com um pouco de dificuldade para expressar aquele calor no peito. — Eu também te amo. 

Jeonghan apenas sorriu, abraçando o namorado e o puxando para deitar no seu peito novamente, gostando de sentir ele esfregar o nariz ali e tocar a pele da sua cintura com as mãos. Lhe acariciou as costas em recompensa, esfregando o polegar na parte de trás da coleira, mas não a tirando. 

_Iria aproveitar seu bom garoto por mais um tempinho._

* * *

Bom, foi isso.

Espero que tenham gostado (você principalmente, aniversariante).

Sei que falei que não ia escrever nada, mas acho que acabei mudando de ideia kkkk

Me desculpem se a formatação estiver errada, postei isso tudo pelo celular, e foi horrível.

Feliz aniversário bebê.

Obrigada por ler. 

[Meu Twitter](https://twitter.com/ymoonhy)

[Meu CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ymoonhy)

[Twitter da Aniversariante](https://twitter.com/cheolcolattes)


End file.
